Mystery Skulls - Ghost Arthur AU
by RichardLyex
Summary: Greetings. Before we start, there is a few things to explain: I'm not a marvellous writer, so if you have advices to make this fanfic more enjoyable i would gladly accept it , original art by tricky-poo on deviantart
1. Chapter 1 - The Cave

It was a beautifull night to finish the month

It was the last hunt of the month, and the whole crew was relieved that they could have some days of break,

well everyone except one.

Arthur Kingsmen - blood of King Arthur, wasn't excatly happy about stopping the huntings,

sure everytime he went with the crew solving mysteries about, hunting houses, cursed lakes and so on, it wasn't his forte,

but in a strange way he always had fun doing them, obviously he was always the bait of ghost rituals but he did it for them,

and it was the only way he could be close with his friends, whom he secretly have crush on them,

so he wasn't happy about being alone for 2 weeks.

Sure he had his Uncle to aid him in time of needs and Galaham to keep company, but he knew he would still fell lonely without them.

He tried to not think about it and enjoy this last hunt of the month as much as he could, but to make matter worse

they tuned the radio on a romantic song and they started singing, even the dog hummed and barked with them.

Everyone singed happily but they couldn't help to notice that Arthur didn't even seem to bother at listening to it.

Vivi gave a worried glance at Arthur, she noticed he was sad from the moment they ventured to their last hunt.

Vivi is not stupid, she could see his loneliness face every time they had done the last hunt,

and she knew very well why Arthur was sad, he was always alone when this happened,

she hated leaving him alone every time, but she had a boyfriend to be with in the days of break,

if they wouldn't live so far away she would go in Kingsmen mechanic's shop everyday to see him,

Arthur doesn't know but Vivi has a crush on him too, and they both feeled joy and guilt in the same moment.

Arthur always saw Vivi as a cheerfull and carefull girl, she was the nicest and cutest girl he ever met,

he can't even believe that Vivi was his childhood friend, he was so lucky to meet such a girl as Vivi,

he's always happy for her happiness, at the point he couldn't break the relationship between Vivi and Lewis.

So he always hid his feelings for Vivi, he could never forgive himself if she would be sad and confused if he ever reveal his feelings for her.

So he decided to keep his mouth shut, and try with all his might to be happy for her and for Lewis.

Vivi had a crush for Arthur since they were kids, he was the only one who stood up for her when she needed it,

he was always caring about her, he was always there for her, when she sees him smile her heart always warms up of joy.

If she needed help to pass a test, he would help her even if he would be caught,

and when that happened he studied double to pass the year with her, never leaving her alone.

When she had trouble with financial issues, or a problem of mechanical issues, he was always there to help her out.

When she was sad, Arthur was always there to cheer her up, and she did the same for him.

But she was too young to understand her feelings for Arthur, at the point she instead had a crush for Arthur's best friend.

She's happy with lewis that's not the problem, but she always wanted to tell Lewis that she loves Arthur too.

But she was too afraid to tell him in the first place, so she had the burden to see Arthur always sad when the last hunt happened.

But that day she had an idea how to cheer up Arthur without making Lewis Confused and/or Jealous, so she would whait till they arrived to the cave.

In the meantime Arthur took some time to realize that Vivi saw him sad, again. He mind slapped himself for letting her see him like this, AGAIN!.

He always screw something up, and he was tired to see Vivi worry so much for him, so he sweared,

cross on the heart, that she wouldn't see him sad from now on, or at least for today.

An idea passed in his head, he remembered that he brought some gifts for them, so at least he could be happy for them and bury his true feelings for them inside his heart.

Lewis was pretty busy in his mind too, he brought gifts too for her lover and his best bud he ever had,

he knows that Arthur has to be alone again, and he doesn't like the idea to leave him but he has too.

After all he haves sisters to take care about and he can't do it alone, so everytime that there are daybreaks he needs help from her girlfriend.

He would ask Arthur for help too, but he knows that he can't leave his working place, he needs money to pay high-school for the three of them after all.

Lewis was eternally grateful for his friend that he always helped them, so he tried to show it by bringing gifts for them and he hoped it was not too bad.

Mystery saw the toughtfull faces on each one of them, and he couldn't help to leave a slight sight,

he knew it will be hard to leave Arthur alone, again. He would stay with Arthur when Vivi and Lewis are aiding the sisters,

but he has to be there too, since they need some joy, and the dog was always happy to be their playing buddy.

But the one thing that all of the crew broke their hearts is too hear the sisters to want to see Arthur again,

who they considered their second brother, or even their uncle when they were more little.

(Arthur wasn't there when the sisters said it, so fortunately or unfortunately he doesn't count at the little heart breaking)

Mystery tried fastly to don't think about it more that it needed, and it seems it worked when they reached their destination.

The crew saw they're nearing to the famous cursed cave and Vivi couldn't help herself but to be excited to explore every millimeter of it.

They saw how Vivi's excitment was scaling as Lewis has sarted to slow down the van and stoped right in front of the famous cave.

Their hearts always melted on Vivi's bright smile, they all agreed on that, and soon they started to exit from the van,

Arthur had to be very carefull to not make a noise while he slowly was getting the gifts.

He took a quick glance on the front seats to see if anyone is staring at him, he tought with a relieved sigh 'All clear' as he was opening the backdoors of the van.

Everyone was excited and nervous to give their gifts to each other, and before they entered in the cave, they all stopped in the exact position, as if was natural.

Vivi who is the energetic one she started the conversation.

With a nervous smile she started "Now guys before we enter in this spooky cave, i have something to tell you." she said with more confidence.

She saw that they were starting to get her attention and she continued her speech "First things first, i have to say that we did marvelous hunts in this month"

and soon she started to give credits to her crew members

"Mystery did as always do a great job sniffing and warning about clues that only he could find. So Mystery here is your gift big boy."

she said as she wrapped around his neck a dog's collar with a question mark in the center

Mystery gave her happy barks as he was very gratefull for the gift

Arthur and Lewis were both happy to see Mystery so excited, they didn't see him excited like this for...well he was always excited

Soon Vivi turned to face Lewis with her never ending smile

"Lewis, you were always one we could all trust, when the crew panicked you were always there to lift our shoulders up and watch always the bright side of the situation, and for that"

She get from the pocket a necklance of form of heart with the same colour of his hair,

"I give you this gift to show my eternal love for you."

Arthur was very happy for Lewis, he even smiled as he saw Lewis reaction

"Oh my...Vivi this gift..."He chuckled in his word, soon he stopped to take a breath and he chosed his words carefully "Is beautifull, you're my eternal moonlight Vivi."

even if Arthur started to feel as a third wheel again, he is very happy for the both of them, they're clearly made for each other,

he knew since he did a terrible job this month for chickening out when they must needed him, he out thinked Vivi for her try of a playfull punishment,

so he started to enter the cave, he would give his gifts to them after they would leave, he wouldn't let Vivi have the am-

Vivi soon spotted Arthur hurrying in the cave, and she started to feel very sad knowing that he thinks he doesn't deserve any gifts just breaks her heart,

she burried her sad thought and instead tried with all her might to call him with a playfull voice "Where do you think you're going ?"

'Fuck' he cursed in his mind, 'Well at least i tried to dodge the prank' he thought with a confident defeat, he slowly turned at her side,

He saw her with a wide smile on her face and he embraced himself in his mind 'here we go...'

"Arthur..."

He started to think jokingly about what he thinks will happen 'Prank in 3...2...1...'

"you're one of the bravest and protective people i ever met"

He didn't expected that, he was waiting for a playfull scolding from Vivi but instead...'Nah this is just part of the prank probably' he tought about it and it seemed legit for himself.

'Yep this is surely part of the prank, i wouldn't define myself as protective and brave' in his prospective of himself he always saw himself as the one they protect him,

and one of the biggest cowards in the whole world, he even dared to think himself more of a coward than Hitler running away in Argentina for toast sake!

"You were always there warning about the danger we took foot in, telling us all the possible things we might encounter, and you always prepared yourself for any situation."

"Saving our butts more than once for your perfectly tought preparation."

He definetly standed in awe by Vivi's words, he can't think straight , he desperately tries to find an explenation from the sudden praises, but he found nothing.

"You always protected us when the bullies picked on us, you always volunteered to be the bait of the ghost cult to break the curse, and for that we thank you."

She said while holding a serious face, since she was satisfied by her speech, she stept closer to Arthur "We always asked many things from you Arthur and you never said no."

"And now, i ask you one more thing, will you do it?"

Arthur took some seconds and he nodded at her, Vivi satisfied by his nod she continued "Very well, i ask you too close your eyes and ONLY open it when i say it okay?"

Arthur took the request strangely, but slowly he did as she asked him, he would never say no to her.

While he closed his eyes, he heard steps even closer, he feeled something comfy and warm around his neck 'What the bloody hell is she doing?' it was the only thing it passed his mind.

It passed nearly a minute of silence and before he could question what was going on "Okay, you can open your eyes now.", he looked at Vivi, bright smile as ever,

he was a little bit confused, but he couldn't help to notice that something on Vivi is missing.

Vivi noticed his silly face so she rolled her eyes playfully and she pointed her finger to his neck "Look down silly!"

For curiosity and loyalty he did what she told him to do, and quickly he was more confused than before,

Vivi couldn't whait to know Arthur's response to the gift so she quickly added "So do you like it Arthur?" with a playfull look she looked at him, he's even more shocked and confused

and she couldn't resist but to giggle at his reaction

"It's beautifull" he said while quickly adding a serious question "Vivi are you sure to-"

He was quickly took off from Vivi's short laugh "Of course i am Arthur! I tought about your gift for a long time, and then i chose to gave you my scarf."

Arthur remaind again speechless, he couldn't believe she would give him her precious scarf, but he must be sure of her decision

so he took a deep breath, "Vivi, this is gorgeous i love it! but you shouldn't give it to Lewis? he deserves it more tha-" he got cut off again by Vivi's short laugh

"Arthur you silly dork!" she said as she took away her tears "If i gave you my scarf it means because i trust you with all my life."

Arthur's heart melted away by another of her praises, he wanted to convince her to give it to Lewis if she must give it to someone, but in the end he accepted her gift and trust.

"Oh another thing...Lewis come over here!"

Lewis was very happy about Arthur, Vivi praised his friend better than anyone could, still he was a little bit confused by Vivi's gift,

he quickly tossed the malicious idea away 'NO! Arthur deserved her scarf, they are friends since they were 6 for fucks sake!',

Lewis quickly ran to Vivi when she called him, and with a warm smile he said "Yes Vivi?"

Vivi didn't knew how to put this up, but she trusted Lewis to understand her decision and took her courage to finally ask him "Is it fine for you if i stay with Arthur this 2 weeks?"

She looked at him, hopefull that he doesn't take the question in a bad way, and with her relief he responded

"Of course Vivi! In fact i wanted to ask you to stay with him this weeks" He said with a surprisingly excited voice

"Besides my sisters will surely understand, i believe they would be even happy that Arthur won't be alone this time, so...yeah! It's fine"

Vivi was jumping around the entrance of the cave with excitement, and after a minute she landed in Lewis chest

"Thank you Lewis! I knew you would understand!" she said as she was hugging him in a bone crush

"Don't mention it! Besides i have some gifts too." he quickly took his hands in his pocket, but he started to getting shy as he showed them his gifts

He slowly showed to the whole crew, stars with each crew hair's color "I kn-now it's not too much...but i hope yo-"

"Are you kidding dude? It's amazing!" he smiled "Yeah i agree! It's a very nice tought Lewis" she smiled too, Mystery barked in agreement

they saw him blushing madly, and they were happy to see Lewis so caring about his gifts, they know he means it.

Vivi quickly took the stars from Lewis hand and she started to put the Cyan star in her shirt, soon she attached the Red-Black star to Mystery's collar,

and finally he attached the yellow star in Arthur's Scarf, and of course Arthur blushed by her sudden action.

They saw Lewis sighing in relief and soon they jumped at him hug him..., they stayed in that position for a minute or more and as always Vivi broke the silence

"Perfect, now that all is settled then-" Arthur quickly added shily "I h-have s-s-some g-gifts too..."

Now they all stared at Arthur, surprised that he could afford gifts after all he has already done for them.

Arthur shakingly reached for his bag, that surprisingly nobody saw it 'till now

He opened his bag, and the whole crew gasped as they saw what he was holding in his hands

Arthur nervously coughed a little hopefull they will like them, he saw their shocked expressions he didn't know if it was good or bad,

The whole crew standed in awe as they admired the crowns and the only thing it exited from their mouth was "Wow..."

Mystery was shocked that he leaved a word from his mouth, he hoped that they didn't heard him, he takes a quick look at them and he sighed in relief 'They're too busy with themselfs'.

Arthur still nervous about the situation he's in, he wanted to be sure if they like it, and hopefully they don't make to many questions "D-do you...l-like it?"

Vivi was fascinated by the crowns she cannot believe Arthur could afford something like this,she quickly snapped out as Arthur made his question,

Vivi let out a warm smile as he was hugging Arthur "Of course we like it! Artie, they're gorgeous!" She quickly checked the crowns, "How did you afford it?"

Of course Lady Luck was never with his side, Vivi made the question he feared the most, he knows he should not be afraid to answer, he trusts his friends with all his heart

"D-do you remember when i told you i came from England?" He looked at her for any sign of recognision, she tought about it for a bit and the memory came back.

"Oh Yes, when we were still kids!" she let out a little smile 'Ah, those times~', "You were excited to tell us so much about England, maybe once we should go there Lew."

Arthur let out a warm smile as they agreed to visit his homeland when it would be possible, he quickly returned to the matter

"Well, i didn't excatly told you about my family in England..." He quickly turned back sad for the memory of his loss, but it wasn't the time for sad memories.

"Those Crowns, were from my Father and Mother." he pointed out with a shy smile.

The Crew could swear that their heart stop beating for a moment for this sudden surprise, they stared at Arthur with a silence that seemed to be for an eternity,

until this time Arthur was the one who broke the silence,"But enough about me or my family. This is about you guys" they still standed frozen by this sudden news from Arthur.

Arthur hated to see them like this, he knew he shouldn't have putted his family in it, it supposed to be a happy moment for everyone.

Still he used this chance to put the crowns on their head, he started to add names playfully "From this moment on, you shall be named as...",

he started to put the king's crown on Lewis head "Lewis the King of the Sun",

Lewis blushed madly at Arthur's nickname, but he was still amused by it '...The King of the Sun, i like it.",it was the only way to stop his non-stop shakes.

Arthur started to head to Mystery, "As for Mystery..., you shall be named as", he putted the little crown on Mystery's collar "Mystery the Royal Guard."

Mystery playfully standed, he put a paw at his forehead as a form of salute. Arthur smirked by Mystery's cheerfullness, but now he needed to give the crown to Vivi too.

He knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park, his emotions started to run madly around his body, his hands shaking as he tried to control himself, he standed in front of Vivi

"As for Vivi..., yo-you s-shall be na-amed a..-as" he putted slowly and gently the crown at Vivi's head "Vivi...the Queen of the Moon." He backed away a little, to see her reaction.

He gasped in surprise as Vivi suddenly hugged him, his body's starting the feel the warm of her hug, he doesn't know how to rea-

his toughts were quickly cut off as Vivi gave a gentle kiss on his left cheek, Arthur blushed so much that he was sure he was melting in Vivi's kiss and Vivi was satisfied by his reaction.

Lewis watched Arthur blush madly as ever, he was quite amused by his reaction but he couldn't help himself but to be a little bit jealous,

he quickly mind slapped himself, he would never forgive himself if he would act as a jealous friend towards Arthur, and besides...he wouldn't mind give himself too one.

Lewis would never admit, but he had a thing for Arthur too, too scared on how Arthur and Vivi would react, he kept his mouth shut, now any sign of jealousy was gone from his toughts.

When Vivi finished her quick kiss on Arthur's cheek, she pointed out "It's better if we hurry to explore this cave, or it will be morning till we go back home."

Everyone nodded at her and soon they started to enter the cave for good, it was bigger than they tought it would be, Vivi started to study the strange rocks of the cave,

Lewis lighted up a torch, and surprisingly Arthur was calm as he patted Mystery's head. When Lewis has lighted up the torch they could went in the cave more safely.

Vivi finished examining the rocks, "Guys i cannot recognise these rocks i never saw such greenish ones, they have a strange glow inside them".

Lewis curiosity raised as he taked a look at the rock Vivi grabbed, "Take one to Duet, I'm sure he can give an explanation about it" Vivi nodded as she put a rock in her pocket.

Soon they started to go deeper in the cave as they spotted a sign with a strange language and a skull atop of it. Arthur didn't liked it one bit,

but he promised himself to not chicken out this time, instead he proposed a plan "Okay you three should go to the right i'll go in the left, if there is a problem i'll call"

he started to go at the left side of the cave, but he was quickly stopped by Lewis right hand on his left shoulder, and Vivi's left hand on his right shoulder.

Vivi started "Arthur, you can't go alone." Lewis nodded at Vivi's words "I will come with you, okay?" They both smiled at the blond.

Arthur didn't let pass a second, "Nah guys, i can do it alone. Besides if there is a cult where i'm going, better for us right?" he gave them a reasuring smile,

But they would have none of it "Artie you cannot go alone, we will not let some stupid cultist or a ghost hurt you understand me?" Vivi was more serious than ever,

"Exactly, it's why i will come with you so nobody gets hurt, Vivi haves Mystery protecting her, so it's a fifty-fifty" He explained his logic with a worried tone.

Arthur wanted to say no, that he could take care of himself, he wants to prove he can protect himself, but he knows that arguing against Vivi is impossible,

besides Vivi's care and Lewis worriedness made him surrender more fastly, he loved and hated it in the same time, he let out a long sight and he nodded.

"We'll meet in this spot, and if we're not back in 10 minutes come find us okay?" Vivi said coutiously, they nodded "The same with us." and soon they splitted up.

Vivi and Mystery didn't notice any form of paranormal activity in the cave, over the green rocks and soon they started to think if all this was a bluff,

and if it was they would admit it was a very good one, the atmosphere is well decided, the spooky cave is well thinked, they would give credit to the prankster if they knew him.

Soon Mystery broke the silence, "When will you tell him, Vivi?", Mystery got her attention "I don't know Mystery, it's not easy to confess to Lewis that i love Arthur too."

Mystery gave her a nod of understandment "Well Lewis surely wouldn't mind, i mean after all Lewis got a thing for Arthur too, no?".

Vivi nodded toughtfully "Yes i saw him blushing once when he was near Arthur, and who can blame it? Arthur is the nicest person in the whole universe" she pointed out proudly.

Mystery nodded in agreement "Then there's no problem to confess him no more, don't you think?", Vivi nodded "I will talk to Lewis on the matter when Arthur is not around,

i guess it's better to confess at the same time, right?", Mystery thinked about it for a little "I think it is.", "But i'm scared what Artie will think of it".

Mystery was standing in front of her, surprised that she didn't noticed "Are you serious Vivienne?", Vivi was confused "What do you mean?",

Mystery couldn't believe it 'She never noticed it?', "Seriously?", Vivi was loosing her patience "Mystery, i don't know what are you talking about".

Mystery bursted out of laughter, he cannot believe that she didn't notice a trace of it "Arthur is crushed on you since you were kids silly!" he pointed out in black and white.

Vivi was frozen by Mystery's words, she quickly snapped out of it for curiosity "Artie? He got a crush on me from the begining?", vivi couldn't believe the coincidence,

Mystery nodded "Vivi you really didn't noticed it?, he was always smiling when you were near to him, he opened his life on you without a second doubt, didn't ringed a bell then?"

Vivi took a minute to think about it, then she remembered that Arthur truly was fine on sharing his personal stuff with them, at the point he talked about his dead parents.

She felt guilty about not noticing before, sure sometimes she saw him blush but she thinked it was because of the pranks she often does on him, but now, that she knows the main motivation,

She nodded at Mystery "Now that i think about it..., i feel horrible for not noticing it sooner. He doesn't even know anything about our family."

Mystery shooked his head in disagreement "Of course he does Vivi, he knows your family having problems with the landlord.", Vivi soon answered "But he doesn't know anything about my family!"

Mystery looked at her confused "Pardon?", Vivi breathed calmly to explain it better "He doesn't know why we're here, or what happened before we came here, and he never truly meeted my father."

Mystery joined in the affermation "And he never meeted Lewis parents too, just his sisters if i'm correct.", Vivi nodded in affermation "He basicly doesn't know anything about our family",

She started to feel guilty, and soon she closed her fists with fury and sadness "Even Lewis knows everything about my family. Arthur is the only one not knowing anything, he was left out again!"

"I'm tired seing Arthur always left behind, he didn't complained when we announced we were dating, he even congratulated and brought us in our favourite restaurant, he smiled for our happiness!"

Mystery couldn't take it anymore seeing Vivi suffer in realization "I understand that you feel guilty about it, but is not the right moment to do it, sooner we finish this hunt, the better."

Vivi wanted to argue more about it, but one glance at Mystery's red eyes and soon she nodded in agreement, understanding it wasn't really the time for this.

Meanwhile at Arthur and Lewis side, it was complete silence, an unconfortable one. Arthur gave out a tired sigh as he tried to start a conversation,

"Don't worry Lewis, i'll talk with Vivi and hopefully convince her to go in your house" He tried to calm Lewis nerves, he only made him more worried,

"Arthur what are you talking about? I told you is fine and I'm happy that you have company once in a while." Lewis tried to convince Arthur with a warm smile.

'YOU KNOW IS A LIE, YOU CANNOT STAND SEING VIVI CHOOSING HIM OVER YOU.', Lewis started to panic in his mind, the last thing he wanted is the fucking voice in this moment.

'AWW...YOU HURT ME LEWIS.", Lewis quickly grabbed Arthur's pack of cigars and soon he lighted one up and he started smoking shakingly. Arthur was confused by his sudden action,

"Dude i tought you stopped smoking, and besides..." he took a cigar too in his mouth as he lighted one up too "If you wanted one, you could just ask".

Lewis could only nod as his nerves started to calm down, "Sorry, you know it happens when i'm stressed out.", Arthur nodded, knowing exactly the feel "Totally understand you dude."

Soon they forgot about Vivi's topic, so when they finished their cigars they quickly returned to the path, and this time it was a confortable silence.

After 5 minutes of walking following the path they ended up at the end of the road, Lewis started up tired "I gotta admit..." he took calm breaths "This cave is fricking enorme"

Arthur was right behind Lewis, gasphing for air"Bloody Hell if it is! Never tought this fricking cave could be this bloody huge!" he breathed tiredly, swearing random words in a british accent.

Lewis was too tired to care of the curses Arthur made "Hijo de Puta! I'll have to take a break.", Arthur nodded "In the meantime i'll take a look around okay?" Lewis nodded in agreement

"Okay, gilipollas! but be quick.", Arthur laughed a little at Lewis curses, it was rare seeing him curse like this "Hey don't call me gilipollas, wanker!" he said with a grin as he was exploring.

Lewis was really exhausted, to the point he nearly fainted but a voice in his head had other plans 'OH, ARTHUR IS STEALING YOUR SHOW LEWIS, WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING?',

Lewis only frowned as the voice came back, he was too tired to even start to freak out 'Please, leave me alone for 10 minutes, i'm too tired to listen to your complains'.

The voice could only chuckle in his mind 'i'M AFRAID I CANNOT, THIS IS A GOLD OPPORTUNITY FOR YOU.', Lewis was starting to freak out even in that state 'What are you talking about?',

Lewis didn't liked it one bit, he tried to warn Arthur that something is wrong, to his shock he couldn't talk 'NOW NOW...DO NOT IGNORE YOUR DESIRE, PUSH HIM DOWN'.

Arthur was having actually fun, even if he was tired shitless he was actually truly enjoying this hunt, soon he spotted a second passage down on the spikes, he called out Lewis,

"Hey Lewis! I think we could see Vivi from here!", he shouted out happily still looking at the spikes and the second entrance, he waited Lewis while, he sitted and waited for Vivi to come out.

Lewis was screaming in his head 'Why would i want to push him? He's mi mejor amigo!', the voice could only laugh at Lewis pathetic excuse 'DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, YOU'RE ACTUALLY JEALOUS OF ARTHUR'

He protested firmly 'No i'm not! Why i should be?', The voice started to lose his patience 'YOU KNOW WHY! HE WILL ACTUALLY TAKE VIVI FOR HIMSELF, AND IN MY OPINION THEY WOULD MAKE A GOOD COUPLE'

Lewis disagreed on the voice 'I don't mind if that happens! besides i wouldn't mind having Arthur as my and Vivi's boyfriend!', The voice bursted out of laughter on Lewis excuse

'THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? YOU KNOW YOU'RE LYING TO YOURSELF! YOU'RE JUST THINKING LIKE THAT TO DON'T FEEL RIGHTFULLY JEALOUS OF HIM! NOW STOP LYING AND PUSH HIM! WE WILL BE BETTER WITHOUT HIM!'

Lewis gasped in his mind as his body moved by his own, his left hand slowly started to raise up, he tried to stop himself! But he had no clue on how to do it!

His mind didn't respond at his commands, The Voice took full control of his body 'No! Stop it! Diablo de Mierda, STOP IT!', his body once more didn't responded at his commands.

He was panicking as his body was coming closer to Arthur, he wanted to scream at him, to warn him! But nothing exited from his mouth!

Arthur was starting to worry for Lewis he wasn't answering him for 2 minutes, he tought that he fainted for tiredness,

but soon all his preoccupation was sent away as he saw Vivi nearing to the edge of the second passage, he wanted to call Vivi but soon his toughts were stopped by hearing Lewis nearing towards him.

Arthur was relieved that Lewis didn't fainted in the end "Lewis, i tought you would never came." he didn't got any answer, and soon he started to panic again, he turned his head to the left,

and he saw Lewis twisted smile "Lewis?", his question was torned off as he saw Lewis pushing him off the cliff, Arthur started to panic when he feeled his foots off the cliff.

Vivi was walking for 5 minutes as she finally saw something differents from the walls of the cave, Mystery was grafefull too he couldn't stand to walk 5 minutes longer,

they neared to the end of the passage as they saw spikes, they couldn't help but to guess if it was used for some sort of ritual but there was no blood on the spikes to affirm it.

They shared a smile but it quickly was tared off as they saw Arthur falling, they heard him screaming in fear, Vivi and Mystery were shocked, they were seing their friend falling into the spikes.

Mystery started to ran as fast as he could, he was fearing his fear come true, he couldn't accept it, he hoped it was some trick! He Hoped it wasn't Arthur, not him!

Vivi could only stare at Arthur as he was screaming in fear, and when he hit the spikes Vivi gasped, she screamed "ARTHUR!" as she saw his left hand torn off from one of the spikes,

and his torso ripped by two spikes, She screamed in horror as Arthur was trying to gasp for air, soon he turned his head to Vivi's eyes,

he couldn't go away without confessing first, as he was spitting blood from his mouth he tried with all hif force "Vi-, i..- love...you." he saw his vision blur, as death was claiming him,

and with a final force, he smiled eyed closed at Vivi.

Vivi started to burst out of tears as she heard his last words, to make matters worse he smiled before he died, Vivi's heart was hurting, vision blurry from tears "ARTIE!, NO!",

Her heart couldn't take it anymore, she was slowly loosing consciousness, as she tried to wipe her tears away, she couldn't take her eyes off from Arthur's body, and soon she fainted.

Lewis watched in horror as Arthur was slowly dying from the fall, and when he heard his last words towards Vivi his heart broke 'Oh god what have you done!',

The voice laughed evilly 'I JUST HELPED YOU GET RID OFF THE TRASH, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY NOW, VIVI WILL BE FOREVER YOURS.', Lewis was disgusted by the demon's excuse, he never wanted this to happen,

so why...why did it happen? The Voice didn't let a second pass 'IT'S OBVIOUS LEWIS YOU ALREADY SHOULD UNDERSTAND IT, YOU. WERE. JELAOUS.', Lewis shooked his head,

disagreeing in disgust by the demon's motivation, 'I never wanted this to happen!', The Voice only 'humpf'd in his head, 'I never wanted to kill Arthur! You ruined my life you fucking demon!'.

The demon didn't say anything as Lewis was arguing pointlessly against him, he heard the dog running towards them 'IT WAS FUN LEWIS, BUT I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE, I HAVE OTHER PLANS TO DO',

The demon wasn't stupid, he recognised from the smell that Mystery is a kitsune a long time ago, and he quickly left Lewis body before he could be trapped, his plan just worked out perfectly.

as soon the demon left Lewis body, Lewis fell on his knees as he slowly loosed consciousness. Mystery cursed in his mind as he saw the demon run away before he could do something,

all his effort to stop the demon was pointless, he quickly fell in deppression, he couldn't protect them and the least he could do was carrying Lewis and Vivi's body outside the cave,

as he brought them outside he slowly leaned them towards the van, it was painfull looking at as it remembered Arthur's love of being a mechanic, 'Arthur...I'm sorry' he slowly turned back as a dog

while he sitted onto Vivi's knees and he waited for them to wake up.

It was a horrible night to finish the month.


	2. Chapter 2 - The King

Arthur was staring at the complete blackness surrounding him, he doesn't know what to do or why he's here, it was truly the last reward after death? Or it was his punishment for his sins?

He could only think about how it happened, Lewis pushed him and he couldn't believe it, the one he trusted the most just stabbed him in the back and for what!?

Just because he fell in love with Vivi?, Just because he got one kiss on the check from her?, Just because she gave him her scarf? It was truly jealousy?, He tried not to believe it,

but more he thinked about it, the more it made sense for him. 'Of Course...' he letted out a shaking laugh "OF COURSE HE GOT JEALOUS THAT PRICK OF A BLOODY MESSICAN!" even if there was nobody,

nothing stopped him to get angrier "THAT PURPLE HAIRED SELF-CENTERED FUCK!" he slowly was getting back his vision but he was so pissed that he didn't give a fuck about it,

"I DON'T GET WHAT I LIKED ABOUT THAT WANKER! HE'S A FUCKING BACK-STABBING JEALOUS LIFE RUINER!" his Yellow eyes were glowing in anger, and soon he rised up as a ghost "FUCK, I HATE HIM THE MOST!"

Flames and electricity were rising from his left hand (Since his left hand was broken from the spikes, he haves a flaming hand instead), Arthur was starting to monologue with himself

"OHH...He ruined my life..., he stole the only thing i cared the most, my Vivi...is not safe. NOT WITH A MURDER AROUND LIKE LEWIS!" his yellow star around the blue scarf was slowly cracking,

and each crack a deadbeat were born from it. The Demon was standing in awe as he saw his creation born, his plan was turning out better than he originally tought!,

he even dared to think that maybe Arthur is stronger than any ghost he saw in his excistence...and he still didn't went in act! He couldn't whait for that precious moment...

"I was too scared, weak, to consider taking her away from that prick... i was too happy for them, but now...now i know Lewis true nature..." he slowly pushed himself out from the spikes,

"I CAN STILL PROTECT HER!" he was slowly floating upstairs from the spikes, flames, electricity and the deadbeats were floating around his body "DID YOU HEARD ME LEWIS!?" deadbeats were borning,

3 had Cyan hearts, the other 3 were had orange hearts and the final one had a Cyan-Yellow heart,"I WILL KILL YOU, AND I'LL GET BACK MY VIVI!" Deadbeats started to get their forms,

they are much smaller than him, their body colour is yellow, they have black eyes, their hair is a mix form of a flame and thunderbolt, with a heart in their chest, "NOTHING CAN STOP ME THIS TIME!"

His star was starting to pulse as a heart would, and indeed it's his heart in form of a star "My family called me Arthur...,My Vivi called me Artie...,"

His skull was forming Arthur's hair style as he continued his monologue "From this moment... the world will learn to call me as..." and finally a glowing crown was formed around his skull,

"THE KING OF THE GHOSTS" and from this moment on the deadbeats were alive and they floated around Arthur, cheerfull to serve their King for his happiness.

Meanwhile outside the cave, the crew started to wake up from their faint. Mystery licked Vivi's face as a form of 'Good Morning' but without morning, Lewis soon realized that he was outside,

and he quickly jumped up for the realization of his deeds, he pushed his friend off the cliff as he watched him slowly die, Lewis nearly fainted again but it was stopped as he saw Vivi waking up.

"Mmmmm...Mystery...why did you wake me up in the night?" Soon she realized she wasn't in her home, and she quickly jumped in surprise that she was towards a cave she never saw before,

before Lewis could say anything, vivi innocently asked "Lewis...why are we here?", Lewis gasped in surprise, "Vivi...don't you remember that we went inside the cave?" he pointed towards the cave.

Vivi was confused by his response "We shouldn't have visited it tomorrow? This should have been our last hunt of the month.", Lewis confirmed his suspicions, she had amnesia

"Vivi it was today! We just finished investigating it when you suddenly fainted." he choosed his words very carefully, he didn't want to tell their secret love was dead by that fucking demon.

Vivi was even more confused, but she couldn't bring any other question to Lewis, not before she touched her head and she quickly grabbed it "Whait, why i have a crown on my head Lew?"

'Oh crap' now Lewis was putted in the corner, he didn't knew what to answer her, "Could it be..., you gave it to me Lew?" she asked in a playfull voice.

Lewis quickly answered "No i-" but he was quickly cutted out as Vivi gave him a question that he feared the most "Where is my scarf Lewis?", at this moment Lewis heart broke from guilt.

Not only she thinks he gave her the crown but she didn't remembered giving her scarf to Arthur, at this point he couldn't fake it anymore "You gave it to Arthur, don't you remember?",

But Lewis heard something that he never wanted to hear from her "Who is Arthur?", Lewis couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, she cannot forgive Arthur, not Vivi, not her!

"WHAT!?, Vivi are you joiking right? please tell me you're joking..." Vivi started to feel dizzy, "No...who is Ar-" Lewis cutted her question, he didn't want to hear it anymore

"Arthur is our best friend Vivi!" but Vivi fainted before she heard his answer, Lewis gasped as Vivi fell into his arms, he didn't knew what to do before Mystery pointed the van,

He nodded at Mystery as he leaned carefully Vivi in the van, and soon he started to drive away, he nearly started to cry, too many emotions were going into his body, but he stood to drive.

The Green demon was satisfied by the outcome of his reborn as a ghost, truly he didn't expect this would turn out so well for him, he waited for the perfect moment to present himself at Arthur.

Arthur started to calm down a bit, and he finally realized he had little cheerfull ghost who floated around him, he returned the smile at them and they quickly hugged him in happiness,

Arthur was a little bit surprised by the sudden hug, and he understood that they could calm him down even in moments like these, he would took care of them as if they were his own kids.

"Okay little ones, thanks for the hug." The deadbeats looked him in the eye for a second and soon they gave him a warm smile, each one of them, and soon they started to float around him again,

"Aww you're adorable guys, i don't even know what you are-" he stopped his sentence as he saw a green figure float towards him "They are called Deadbeats, sire." he pointed out simply.

Arthur didn't recognised the figure, he gently asked "Who are you?", The Demon expected it, and he answered sincerely "I have many names, many calls me The Demon of the Cave, or simply Ghost,

but for you sire, you can call me Azoth" he bowed towards Arthur. Arthur shied a little bit from the sudden bow towards him "You don't have to bow towards me, i'm no-"

he was calmly cutted out from Azoth "Your crown shows otherwise, sire.", 'My crown?', he quickly took the crown from his glowing hair and he looked at it surprised "Oh, but this is not my crown."

Azoth shaked his head "It is yours sire, and forgive me for my privacy invasion, but i heard your soul rage, you had a great injustice towards you and still you show loyalty towards your loved one,

and the Crown has chosen you worthy to be king of the ghost realm, and it has indeed materialized around your skull, sire", Arthur was shocked and paralyzed by Azoth's revelation,

'The Crown...has chosen me?', he looked at himself and he realized he was in a King's suit with the blue scarf around his shoulders, and the yellow star wich was pulsing as a heart should.

"You look surprised, sire.", Arthur nodded at Azoth's semi-question "Indeed, i am.", Azoth let him check himself patiently and when he stopped he quickly proposed "Sire, if i may..."

Arthur's attention quickly falled at Azoth, "I would like to be your sentinel sire.", Arthur was surprised, that a complete stranger, the demon of the cave himself, wanted to be his own sentinel,

"It would be a honour to have you as my Sentinel, Azoth", Azoth kneeled towards Arthur, he raised his left hand towards the king, "To make it official Sire, i need to have the sentinel's bracelet"

Arthur was a little bit ashamed, since he didn't knew how to give him a sentinel's bracelet since he didn't have one, he trusted his instincts and he touched Azoth's left hand,

The Bracelet was slowly materializing around Azoth's left hand, he was surprised too that Arthur could already materialize objects without teachment, "Thank you sire, it's an honour to serve you."

And he wasn't lying, he didn't saw so much power from a single ghost, ohh he couldn't whait seeing him in action, "The honour is mine, Azoth. But i have to ask...", Azoth knew the question,

"If you're the Demon of The Cave, why you didn't stopped...him" Arthur didn't want to call his *Best Friend*'s name, not now when his deadbeats were looking at him worriedly.

Azoth hoped he would never putted that question in the line, but he knew it was inevitable "I was trying to stop the injustice he was doing, b-but i was too late", (The Irony...)

"B-Believe me Sire, i was flying as fast as i could too stop him, but he already pushed you when i arrived." He tried to make it more believable as possible, and for his relief Arthur believed him.

"Don't worry i-" but before he could finish his sentence, he heard his van turned on, ready to leave, he quickly floated towards the deadbeats "Don't let them leave!", "Yes Sire!"

They nodded as they hurried towards the exit of the cave.

Lewis grabbed the van's key and soon he started to drive away, he didn't want to see that cave for a second in more and he would call the police to retrieve A-A-..., he couldn't think about him,

not now, not when he was driving, but he quickly fell in deppression, sadness and guilt when he tought just one sillabe of his friend's name, he didn't stopped to drive, he would be strong for Vivi

he gave a quick look at Vivi trough the van's mirror to see if she's alright, for his relief she sleeps peacefully, and she did for the rest of the travel.

He stopped some meters away from his house, he didn't want his family making too many questions, he opened the backdoors of the van and he saw Mystery sleeping on vivi's stomach,

They were so peacefull that he decided to carry them both in the house, he hoped nobody would yell when he returns home but knowing their sisters personalities, his hopes dropped drammatically.

In fact as he knocked on the door he heard his sisters run towards the door, they quickly dashed towards Lewis but soon they stopped as they saw Vivi and Mystery in his hands,

they quickly understood it was better not to wake them up, and luckily their parents were asleep or they wouldn't let a second pass to hug him and screaming *Lewis* out of their guts.

They Waited as Lewis putted Vivi and Mystery on their own bed, and when he closed the door they noticed that Arthur wasn't with them, "Where is Arthur, Lewis?" Paprika asked innocently.

"Yeah we didn't see him for a whole year" sayed Belle, "We miss him so much" Cayenne added, Lewis heart broke at his sisters questions, he really hoped they wouldn't ask about it,

he took some deep breaths and he answered simply "Arthur is very busy girls", All three of them looked down, they hoped to see him this time, for them Arthur was their second brother.

"But we miss him." they repeated Cayenne's words, Lewis nearly broked on his sisters sad faces "I know you miss him, and he misses you too" They quickly asked together "Then why Arthur isn't here?"

Lewis needed to be very brave in this moment, he couldn't cry in front of his sisters, because if they will know the truth..."As i said girls, Arthur is busy to work in Kingsmen's mechanic shop",

Belle asked shily "B-but can't L-Lance work alone? i-it's fine if he can stay only a weak, we just really want to see Artie" the three of them blushed when Belle used Arthur's nickname,

Cayenne quickly added "O-or even for an hour, just to see him! We only want to see him again..." the Three Sisters nodded at themselfs shily.

Lewis couldn't take it anymore, "I KNOW YOU WANT TO SEE HIM! YOU DON'T HAVE TO REPEAT IT EVERY GODDAMN TIME! BUT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING IF HE CANNOT STAY HERE!"

Paprika quickly responded with self-pride "B-BUT EVEN ONLY FOR A MINUTE! JUST A MINUTE TO SAY HIM HELLO!", Lewis answered angrily "HE CANNOT COME HERE A DAY, A HOUR, OR EVEN A SECOND! UNDERSTAND?"

Belle was angry that Lewis yelled towards their younger sister, but even more when Lewis was discriminating Arthur towards them "WHY? WHY CAN'T HE COME HERE?" even Cayenne"IS HE BANNED HERE OR WHAT?

Lewis quickly answered trying to be more calm "NO! He's just..." his vision was getting blurry as he watched her sisters red cheeks and to make it worse, they cried towards him silently,

"He's..." he tried to hold his sobs unsucsessfully "He..." He quickly dashed towards his own room, he didn't want to argue about it anymore, as he entered, he quickly closed the door behind him.

The three sisters just standed as Lewis closed the door behind them, they just saw their brother nearly crying towards them, they feeled bad shouting at their brother, but they miss Arthur too much

They wanted to see him, to talk to him, to joke with him, to play with him, to hug him, but for them, he just doesn't want them to see him in again, it's like he sends him away everythime he's near

and they tought they realized that maybe Lewis discovered it, that they love Arthur, and more than a simple friend or a brother, he was always kind with them, he helped everytime they needed him.

but now...without him, it's different, when Arthur was with them, he always understood their needs, he never was angry at the pranks towards him, and when they cried and Lewis wasn't there,

Arthur was always there, to console them when Lewis and Vivi were out dating. They always judged his brother behaviour, surely they understood that he needed to spend time with Vivi,

but they found it absolutely disgusting leaving him behind, but he never cried, he never showed sadness, he only showed his kind smile towards them, never leaving them alone as Lewis was out,

and from his kindness and joy towards the three of them, they understood they really fell in love with him, how could they not. They slowly returned to their own rooms and soon everybody sleeped.

The Deadbeats were dashing fastly out of the cave as they saw the van going away, they could possess it and stop it, but then...what else they had to do?

They didn't know how to behave when they got Lewis, on a side they would bring him gladly at their king, on the other hand they didn't want to see him hurt, so they just watched them go away,

they were relieved that they didn't stop Lewis but on the other hand they were ashamed ignoring their king's orders, they slowly returned inside the cave, scared by how their king would react.

Arthur watched as the deadbeats were returning, hopefull glowing eyes to see Lewis brought by them, but instead he saw their ashamed faces, too scared to look at him,

one of the yellow deadbeats talked, "We're sorry sire..., but we couldn't stop Lewis.", Arthur didn't want to be rude, but he wanted a proper explanation "You couldn't or you didn't want to?",

one of the cyan hearted deadbeat answered "W-we...d-d-didn't wa-anted, s-sir", he admired his deadbeat courage, but still it didn't explain their motivation "And why you did not, if i may ask?",

the Cyan/Yellow hearted deadbeat answered "I-It's just didn't seem a nice thing to do sire" Arthur stared at them a little bit, not wanting to be harsh with them he leaved a nod of understandment.

"Very well, i understand your motivation, i thank you for your honesty", the deadbeats nodded as some of them leaved with his permission to go around and explore the cave, Azoth accompanied them.

only 3 of them still standed frozen towards him, the very ones who answered him, Arthur was confused "It's there a problem?", the yellow deadbeat answered "We wait for our punishment sire",

Arthur was shocked that his deadbeats tought they will be punished, but before he could say anything, the cyan deadbeat talked "We violated your direct order sir, a-and it was our first one...",

The Cyan/Yellow deadbeat continued "And that's why we deserve punishment sire, our action is beyond forgivable", Arthur knew how they felt, guilty. And he knew very well that feeling.

but he was still shocked at the deadbeats words, they expect him to punish them, but he's no such king! He slowly floated towards the deadbeats, their eyes closed ready for their punishment,

and instead he gave them a warm hug, the deadbeats were shocked by their king's kindness, And before one of the deadbeats could question his sudden action their king spoke to them,

"You're NOT guilty", the cyan deadbeat desperatly tried to reason with his king, but he was shushed by his king's skeleton finger "You did what you tought it was the best to do, and i respect that"

and now the cyan/yellow tried to object at his king, but he was shushed too by his left flaming hand, "And besides, how can we make Justice if we cannot show Mercy?".

The Deadbeats could only stare at their king, they never tought a king could be so gentle, kind and respectfull at the same time,

so they sweared to themselfs that they would follow every rule he gaves, and not only the 3 of them heard it, but every other deadbeat who was exploring the cave with Azoth,

They would mark his words darely in their hearts, to remember how their king showed mercy and understandment towards them, as a true king would do.

the three deadbeats took this moment to better explain themselfs of every feelings they had when they tried to follow the order, they told him that Lewis was already going away with the van,

and they didn't want to stop the poor van only because Lewis was a meanie towards their king, Arthur listened closely to them, he knew they were still kids, they can't understand what revenge is,

and suddenly an idea snapped in his skull.

( Be Prepared awesome cover by Caleb Hyles - watch?v=Dl69GSeDq70)

'I Never thought about my deadbeats potential,

they're harmless, and unspeakably nice,

But maybe, i could open their eyes, on the harsh truth,

when i will show them, what Lewis had done to us'

One of the deadbeats were explaining their motivation of letting escape Lewis

The Yellow hearted Deadbeat said "And anyway...,what did you expected of us, to stop the van?"

Arthur noticed the question, and he was very glad he brought it up

"Precisely." he said with a satisfied look in his eyes

The Deadbeats now were totally confused to their King's answer, even Azoth was interested in his argument

They soon backed away as they saw their King landed near them

The cave started to crack up and let green gas out for some strange reason

Arthur noticed it too, but he didn't really care since he cannot die again, and plus it would prove his point more drastically,

so he soon started his speech.

"I know from your own nature , you're harmless as a leaf from a tree.

But as harmless as you are, Pay Attention!" Now he got their full attention, now there was no coming back

"My words are a matter of importance,

i can see from your vacant expression...

that you wouldn't even harm a fly." He said as he watched one of his deadbeat in the eyes

"But we're talking about Revenge and Justice.

Even YOU can understand it" He pointed to the rest of the cave as a sign to call the other deadbeats in the cave,The Three Deadbeats flew to do as their King asked

"So prepare for our chance of the lifetime,

be prepared for sensational news...

a shining new chances, are tiptoning nearer"

he was gently cutted off from one of the cyan hearted deadbeat

"And what does it have to do with us?"

Arthur gently hugged him with his right arm, and soon he released

"Just listen to the King"

"I know it sound sorted,

but we we'll be rewarded,

When i'll be able reach our goal,

And our justice will be deliciously served!

Be Prepared!"

The Deadbeats flew around him interested, but still confused about his meaning "Yeah be prepared, we will be prepared...for what exactly?"

Arthur let out a sigh, he knew they wouldn't get it, how could they? they were still little deadbeats, so he just got straight to the point

"For the death of Lewis." he said firmly

The Cyan/Yellow hearted deadbeat asked more confusingly "Why? Is he sick?"

Arthur let out a little laugh from his skull "No silly, i will kill him, and slowly..." he said a little bit more darkly than he wanted to express himself

but of the tought of having Lewis neck around his hands, made him smile inside his skull.

The deadbeats started to get very excited about the idea to make their King happy,

The Yellow hearted deadbeat said "Yeah we will take care of him, who needs Lewis?"

Arthur was surprised by their sudden change of behaviour, he wanted Lewis dead but he never desired to have Lewis blood on his innocent deadbeats, he wouldn't forgive himself!

"No Lew~, No Lew~, lallallallah lah-"

"Fools! you will not kill Lewis" He quickly cutted their misunderstanding away...

The cyan hearted deadbeat gently noted "But you said-"

"I will kill Lewis! Stick with me...AND WE ALL GET OUR GLORIOUS REVENGE"

The deadbeats started to get happy to see their king so excited, they would do anything for their kind and only King.

"Yeah!"One added "Wohoo!" added The second one "Alright!" added the third Deadbeat

soon all the deadbeats talked at once "LONG LIVE THE KING!, LONG LIVE THE KING!, LONG LIVE THE KING!"

Soon all the deadbeats marched towards their king "It's great that soon we'll have our Revenge, with the king we'll always adore."

Arthur was amused by his deadbeats who were floating around him happily, he didn't wanted to break their happiness but he needed to get straight to the point

"Of course, little ones, you're expected,

to take certain duties on board...,

the future is littered with Glory,

And though i'm the main addresse..."

He quickly noticed Azoth talking to himself on all the plans to end Lewis, it only made him angrier that whom he trusted the most wanted to kill Lewis before him.

he tried to remain calm as he was explaining his plans towards whom he thinks about them as his own kids,

"The point that i must emphosize is-"

He stopped as he saw the demon going away from the cave, from that point he knew he wanted to leave them to kill lewis alone.

'that's it!' With all his fury he quickly dashed towards the demon blockin his way towards the exit from the cave

"YOU WON'T KILL LEWIS WITHOUT ME!"

Azoth was starting to get annoyed by his speech, soon he started to leave the cave to try to find lewis, but by his surprise he found Arthur right in front in his face.

The Demon shivered by the sudden rage from him, but what it surprised him more was the fact that Arthur was starting to be even stronger than before,

he started to panic, he knew he screwed up this time, he always showed respect towards whom is stronger than himself,

so he quickly nodded with a shacking voice "Y-yes, s-sire."

Arthur satisfied by his response he just remembered that the deadbeats were watching him, soon he was terrified by the possibilty he scared his deadbeats!

but to his surprise the deadbeats smile grew even wider, loving to see their king in action, he sighed in relief and he soon came back to his speech

"So prepare for our glorious Justice,

Be prepared for our delicious Revenge!

All of our love, was crushed without remorse,

and all of our trust, was repayed with betrayal,

I'll be king undispused, we'll be Respected, Saluted!,

and soon we'll have the Love we deserve!,

And our Justice will be deliciously served.

Be Prepared!"

The deadbeats soon repeated the last sentence with voices and hums

"And our Justice will be deliciously served.

BE PREPARED!"

After the last sentence, everyone shared a laugh that shaked the whole cave.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Castle

(((And after 12 long days, i finally managed to make the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long but i really want to give these AU fanfiction the justice they deserve, so don't be surprised if it takes a hella time to publish them. As always i hope you enjoy it ;D)))

Chapter 3 - The Castle

Lewis was relieved that his sisters didn't try to break intro his bedroom and probably it is because Vivi was sleeping, for being sure he checked if there was any of his sisters peeping trough the lock,

he calmed down when he saw his sisters going to their rooms too, but he knew they would further ask questions about Arthur in the next morning, he hopes that with his half-truths they would believe him.

But then he realized that they could ask questions to Vivi too in the next morning, and now he was totally scared of the idea to go out from his room, he needed to think about some excuses on Vivi's state,

he just hoped they wouldn't ask too many questions to Vivi, he let out a long "yawn" as he finally decided to get his pyjamas and soon he dropped his body on the bed and he started to sleep.

The nightmares has started to overwhelm Lewis with the event in the cave, he saw himself multiple times showing Arthur down to the cliff without trace of guilt or remorse,

he didn't wanted to see it again but his dreams had other plans for him, the nightmare was cruel it didn't leaved a single detail of that event.

every step perfectly feeled, the agonizing screams of his friend perfectly echoed in his mind, Arthur's last words repeated on every push his mind obbligated him to do it,

Vivi's cry on seeing her old friend, brutally reaped from the spikes, made her scream even more agonizing, and it repeated it. Every. Single. Time.

Lewis was slowly loosing his mind, he couldn't take it anymore, he didn't wanted to see it over and over again, and the nightmare suddenly freezed like a clock.

This was starting to feel too surreal even for a dream, the nightmare stopped at the exact moment when he pushed Arthur down against his own will, he feeled utterly disgusted seing him in that posture,

and to his surprise he could finally move, he didn't let a second pass as he tried to grab Arthur from the edge of the cliff, his hands has only passed trough Arthur's body.

He tried to grab him again this time on his shoulders, but it passed through again, Lewis could only try and retry to grab him unsucsessfully, he understood this was again a sick joke of his dream,

he cursed it, he wanted to wake up in any way possible, he didn't care if it was midnight or morning he only wanted to leave this cursed nightmare.

But instead he heard someone coming closer towards him, his passes echoed trough the whole cave, he was confused and scared shitless by those steps coming closer and closer,

Lewis could only shout out with the little bit of courage he had "IF IT'S AGAIN YOU DIABLO! I SWEAR I'M GONNA-" he was cutted out by a voice he could only fear to hear it again.

"Oh don't worry, the demon has lost insterest in you Lewis.", now he was fully visible and he saw what he feared the most, Arthur.

"A-Ar-A-A" he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Arthur with two holes in his chest, his left arm gone, and his eyes completly black, the figure approached a little more towards Lewis,

as he was trying to back up from a dead Arthur in front of him, Lewis could only stop as he feeled the edge of the cliff from his legs, he could only watch terrified as Arthur was approaching him even more.

Lewis at this moment could only shout against him "GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU CANNO-" he was cutted out from the mysterious figure "I am real Lewis",

Lewis loosed all the bravery he had as Arthur took one step towards Lewis, watching him in eye to eye. "But i'm not who you think i am" he laided his right hand on Lewis shoulder.

Lewis could swear the touch was very real even if he was in a dream, he tried to get back some courage to ask the dead figure towards him "T-then w-who a-a-are y-yo-ou?",

The figure gave him a sinister smile, "You should know Lewis. Afterall i was created thanks to you", Lewis was totally freaked out by his response, he cannot believe he could create something like that,

Not from the body of his best friend for fucks sake!, he wanted to ask the figure many questions but he was surprised when he feeled something warm touching his face.

The creature wasn't very happy about it, "Pity..., i had so many thing to tell you, but until then we'll meet again in your dream" he finished as he pushed Lewis from the cliff,

Lewis woke up before he could hit the spikes in his dreams, he rose up from the bed quickly as possible, he ran towards the bathroom to wash his face, to clear his thoughts, think straight again.

He slowly calmed himself down, 'It was a dream...' he was slowly forgetting what happened in the nightmare, 'It was only a dream...' after some heavy exhales he slowly goed out from the bathroom,

he checked the clock and it showed a precise 6 of the morning, he could swear that his stomach flipped from the idea to go back to sleep, so he decided to make his breakfast and enjoy the morning 'till he could.

Arthur's rage was going to destroy the whole cave, Azoth tried to calm Arthur down but it was too late, the cave started to fall apart and the rocks dropped violently around them,

Arthur understood the situation and fastly ordered his deadbeats to evacuate, Azoth would curse him, but to think over it, the cave was some sort of prison for him so he was somewhat gratefull towards Arthur.

When they left the destroyed cave Arthur feeled guilty for yelling at Azoth and then destroying his home "I'm sorry Azoth. I didn't mean to-" He cutted him out "You don't have to sire, we had to destroy it anyway",

Arthur was relieved, but then he registered Azoth's last words "We had to destroy it anyway?" he repeated confusingly "Yes, We had to destroy it. It was my house, but it was my cage at the same way sire".

Arthur nodded understandigly at Azoth, he wanted to ask much more at him but he knew Azoth would simply answer 'No', so he decided to worry about finding their new home "Any idea where we should go?",

before anyone could give an advice for a place to stay, the crown started to glow as the crystals within the crown showed a yellow ray of light towards their destination, "Well...that was unexpected" Arthur commented.

They nodded as the deadbeats were playfully dragging their king to start their march towards wherever the crown showed the destination, Arthur chuckled by his deadbeats excitment,

"Okay okay, message received we're going, in the meantime rest till we reach the destination okay?", The Deadbeats only nodded at their king as they slowly neared towards his star to retreat and rest.

Arthur watched surprised as his deadbeats went inside his beating star, he checked it for curiosity and he saw the cracks were now glowing in different colours,

he fastly understood it was his deadbeats who were resting peacefully inside the star, Azoth had let out a fake cough to get his attention "We should start to move sire while the night is still young",

"We don't want to risk exorcists on our asses right?" Arthur grinned with his human form, Azoth could only laugh at Arthur's question "Trust me sire, exorcists can't do shit to us".

Arthur smiled happily seing his sentinel in a good mood, at least he wasn't pissed for the whole cave thing, Azoth continued the explanation in a rather comical way,

"They think that their imaginary God can truly disappear a ghost for them, let me tell you sire, if they have a cross in their hands, show it to them right in their asses or if they try to disintegrate you with water, give them some good ol' flames back, ohhh and if...".

They spent their time with sharing jokes and laughs while they followed the ray of light, Arthur was starting to have fun, finally feeling something else than Hatred,Anger and Guilt.

After hours and hours of following the light while avoiding cities,towns and roads, they finally met their destination. They were in the desert of Mojave between Las Vegas, Los Angeles and San Diego.

"Finally, we haved reached our destination, i was tired of avoiding everything" Arthur growled in frustation, "The only problem is..., there is nothing around here" he got Arthur's attention as he desperately tried to find anything around them,

He checked better the ray of light which was only showing the ground of the desert, Azoth was loosing his own patience too, he cannot believe they blindly followed something unfamiliar to him.

Meanwhile Arthur was having one of his instincts as he was slowly touching the ground with his left hand, the ground was starting to shake around them violently, Azoth could only let out a sight of frustation "Oh great, now we got earthquakes. This is fan-",

he was cutted out as they saw something rising up from the ground, they both standed in awe as they finally saw the castle slowly rising up from underground,

they watched as the castle was rebuilding itself in his former glory, they exchanged surprised faces as the deadbeats went out from the star to see what was happening outside, and they quickly floated behind Arthur, terrified by the sudden change of situation.

Arthur consoled his deadbeats as the castle continued to take back his former glory, the crown's crystals had slowly stopped their glow as the doors were placed.

When the castle had finished his rebuilt, Arthur couldn't help but ask Azoth about it "Do you recognise this castle?", He slowly shaked his head "I did not see this castle from my whole existence, but from the look of it. It seems it was built in the medieval era.",

Now he was more confused than before, "But America wasn't discovered in that age! How is it possible that a castle was built by indians?", Azoth was considering his question as he checked the castle's bricks, he recognised it fastly "It is indeed built in England. these types of bricks are the same, but the whole design is...different".

Now both of them were more curious than afraid of the sudden appearance of this castle, "Is it safe to check inside the castle?" a yellow hearted deadbeat asked, Azoth nodded as he pointed the entrance "If the crown showed us this castle...then it surely doesn't mind if you look inside",

the deadbeats floated happily towards the castle, ready to see it all, Arthur and Azoth followed them behind as they slowly opened the entrance door, the deadbeats were lighting up the candles across the main hall, their curiosity quickly rose as they now could see clearly the whole entrance, they were ready to explore every single part of the castle.

Vivi was having a beautifull dream of her first date with Lewis, the whole scene was perfect, the restaurant was re-design perfectly in her mind, and she could never forget the younger Lewis who was ordering her favourite food for her,

they were laughing and enjoying their date, it quickly changed from Perfect to a nightmare as Lewis "This night was perfect, i cannot whait the day we will date - too...".

She was very confused and shocked by Lewis words "Date with somebody else too?", Lewis was showing a confused look in his face as he responded "Not only somebody,but our precious -. C'mon Vivi we talked about it!",

Vivi quickly answered "Lew, what are you talking about? We never loved anyone else except each other.", Lewis gasped with his mouth open, as he desperately tried to make her remember "Vivi we're talking about -! You know our -! Whait i show you...", she could only watch as Lewis was taking a photo from his pocket as he worriedly showed her "You see? Our nerd is right here!" He pointed on the photo.

She could only see a yellow glow of a blank figure, she tried to examine it harder but she couldn't see his face only his glow "Lewis there isn't anybody there, only a yellow blur.",

She could see Lewis hurted stare as he tried to come up with something else "I know let's visit him right now!", her arm was quickly grabbed as he was going towards a van written *Mystery Skulls*.

He was worriedly calling out for him "-! I have a problem!", she expected to see somebody from the van, and instead there was nobody inside the of it, "I dunno she just lost her memory!",

she was giving worried glances at Lewis "Lew...who are you talking too?", he shakingly pointed to the left window of the van "To him!", she tried to check better, but nothing "Lewis there is nobody inside...,Lewis are you okay?",

she could only watch in horror as Lewis didn't reacted by her answer "Lewis?", She tried to land a hand at Lewis shoulder and her hands only passed through him, instead he heard steps surrounded of a strange echo, as if she was inside a cave.

She turned around to see who was making all these echos and she quickly regretted it, it was the same glowing man from the photo and it didn't seem to mean no harm, "You truly don't remember him?",

she didn't expected it talking towards herself, but it didn't stopped her from answering it's question "I don't even know his name! Everytime he named him, he was only moving his mouth and nothing more."

It was nodding it's head as he tried to give an explanation to her "I tried to make you remember in any way possible, and i realized...the only way you can remember is to ask him about A-."

she was confused when she felt something warm in her face and in her left arm, it didn't seem or showed any kind of hate or regret, only a calmed pose "We'll meet again Vivienne Yamazuka, until then...Good Day."

She woke up from the sun gently warming her and her dog licking her face, she took Mystery in her arms as she slowly sitted in the bed, giving a warm smile "Good morning Mystery.", he greeted back at Vivi "Good morning Vivi."

Vivi slowly woke up from the bed as she noticed she slept with her formal clothes in, she quickly undressed as she put her usual pijamas knowing today they will stay at home all the day, that's what they do everytime they took a break.

She wrapped her scarf around her neck as she went out from her bedroom with Mystery by her back as they saw Belle sitting at the table, she quickly greeted her "Good morning Belle.", Belle waved back with a worrying toughts "Good morning Vivi."

She noticed her sad tone, so by instinct she asked worriedly "Is something wrong?", she didn't wanted to worry Vivi but she cannot end her endless toughts towards Arthur "Now that you're asking, yes."

She quickly took a seat near Belle "Then c'mon, what's the problem?", she feeled a bit bad asking about him towards Vivi, but since Lewis didn't wanted to give a straight answer on why Arthur didn't show up for so much she didn't had a choice "Do you know why Arthur doesn't visit us anymore?"

She never heard about that name before, so the only answer she could give to her was another question "Who is Arthur?", Belle could only stare her with wide eyes, First Lewis didn't wanted to talk about Arthur now Vivi cannot remember Arthur? 'It's a joke it must be a joke!', "Whaaa? C'mon Vivi you cannot be serious!"

Belle hoped to see any sign of grin from Vivi, nothing "Yo-, You're kidding right? It's Artie we're talking about! You know the blond and his ridicolous grin whenever he was here!"

Still nothing, only an answer she never wanted to hear "I've...I have never meeted him.", and now her heart broke from a pain she couldn't describe "What are you talking about? Don't fuck with me, you know him since you were kids dammnit!" she was loosing her cool as she didn't wanted to believe Vivi's words for a second,

she didn't wanted to admit her crush towards Arthur just for their sake, she saw Vivi and her brother's crush on the blond since the very beginning, she wanted them to be happy and now everyone is acting as Arthur is a long memory, Lewis who doesn't want to talk about Arthur, and Vivi who doesn't remember him.

She slowly standed up from the table as she went towards her room "I wake up my sisters for the breakfast.", Vivi could only watch as Belle was retiring in her room, knowing perfectly she was going to do something else than waking her sisters up, she decided to let her go.

Vivi saw Lewis standing in front of her, 'He probably heard the whole conversation', he slowly brought her favourite cereals on the table, and Mystery's *favourite* dog food.

He sitted silently near Vivi as he only watched her devouring her cereals in a blank stare, he letted out a long sight as he was trying to be ready, "Do you want to talk about Arthur?", he didn't got any answer from her, only a hurted expression in her eyes, "Do you want to see what he's like at least?"

He smiled as she gave a slow nod, his hopes turned up as he ran to his bedroom to get one of their group photo, he ran back to the table as he pointed Arthur from one of photo towards her, "That is our Arthur."

As she finished her cereals she saw Lewis running back at her with hope in his eyes, he pointed a precise point of the photo as he said "That is our Arthur.", and now she had all her focus watching the figure with high interest, she could finally see what he looks like, she examined him with great care as her mood came back "Okay...tell me about him."

As the deadbeats explored the castle, Arthur and Azoth followed the yellow carpet from the entrance till the end of the main room, Arthur was surprised when he checked one of the old portraits on the wall, not because of the portrait itself, but because of the surname of each one of them was *Kingsmen*.

His toughts were cut off as he noticed there were other people besides his sentinel and his deadbeats, Azoth wasn't less surprised as he didn't expected other people since there wasn't anybody blocking their way to go around the castle, they neared closer to the throne room and Arthur heard a voice he didn't expected to hear anymore.

"I told you James i don't know where your stupid crown is!" the female voice sayed frustated, "I know Samantha! But don't you think it's strange that my crown disappeared when i went to rest the last night? I mean it's impossible that crowns disappear in the air don't you think?", he gave his explanation, calm as always, they re-started to search the crown around the throne room.

Azoth noticed Arthur staring unconsiously at the two ghosts, 'This fool doesn't stop loosing his shit, isn't he? Unless...', "Sire. Are you okay?", He snapped as unconsiously hitted the wall behind him, "Did you heard that dear?" Samantha asked as she pointed towards the sound "We have visitors.", James wasn't that convinced "Don't be foolish Samantha. We're 5.000 feet underground it's impossible."

She didn't waited too much as she opened the throne room, and her instincts were right as he saw a Demon checking a ghost, "As i said James. We have visitors.", Arthur trembled in panic as he tried to explain himself "W-We are sorry f-for the intrusion! We'll leave as soon as possible!", he didn't wanted to experience this, not when Lewis just killed him yesterday.

He was quickly stoped as Samantha grabbed his flaming hand, "Whait.", she was surprised to see a ghost with a flaming hand, she never seen one before, but over than that, something was off for her "You seem familiar, show me your human form.", she demanded to the ghost as he tried to give a rather stupid excuse "W-...what are you talking about? What h-human form?"

she rolled her glowing eyes for the horrible excuse as she was slowly loosing her patience "Every ghost has a human form, so stop complaining and show it already.",she saw he was rather unconfortable for her demand, she couldn't understand why since it isn't something that much too ask "F-fine."

Arthur was scared shitless and the deadbeats could feel it, they floated fastly as they could towards their king as they saw why he was scared, they heard her demand and they slowly went into his star to make him possible to do his human form, Arthur was slowly imitating the human flesh around his legs and arms, (His left arm stayed as a fire arm, since he could only imitate what was left from his skeletal form.) and with a heavy sight he imitated his flesh face.

Arthur didn't know what to say when he finished making his human form as she demanded, he heard Samantha imitating a ghasp as she floated closer towards Arthur "Your hairstyle...your face...your eyes...", she checked every part of his body, when she finished, she stared right in his glowing eyes with her hands on his face, as she asked "Artie is it you?"

He wanted to vanish, to disappear in that moment, from all the ghosts he needed to meet them, he calmed down as he saw Samantha's orange glowing eyes fixed on his amber ones, slowly he answered her question "Yes, it's me.", he watched as Samantha was starting to let out orange fire from her eye holes as a form of crying, as she quickly grabbed him in a tight hug "MY ARTIE!", she wasn't letting his son any sooner as his father quickly floated towards her wife's scream.

"What happened?" he asked with his sword in his left hand, as he quickly layed his eyes on Arthur's human form, "Arthur?..." he asked as he slowly putted his sword down, he saw his son's nod as the confermation to his toughts "MY SON!", soon he joined the family hug as he started to cry out too, Azoth could only stare as his toughts were right again, he wasn't going to break their family hug since it isn't exactly wise to disturb it, he was patient for being a demon, and that's probably why he survived for so long.

'This isn't bad as i predicted' he tought happily, he was accepting their warm hug without too much hesitation, he missed them much after all, they gave some space to their son as they started to give him many kisses around his cheecks "We are so happy to see you again!" Samantha commented with full of joy, James nodded "We missed you." and then the realization kicked in them "But Artie...Why are dead?" Samantha asked worriedly, James was confused as much as his wife "Shouldn't you be with Lance and your friends?"

Arthur didn't wanted to burden them with his death, he knew they would feel responsible even if they couldn't do anything "I died ageing", they gave a disappointing look in their eyes "Arthur we could be ghosts, but we are not that stupid to forget celebrating your birthdays even if we're dead,and you died at the age of 22." his father answered calmly as he always did, his mother wasn't that calm "For fucks sake Arthur! What happened to you?",she pointed at his left arm "You have an arm made of fire damnit!"

When he noticed he was cornered around and he was starting to tell them the details, he was silenced by his parents fingers as they touched his beating star, his memories flow in his parents minds with all the details on how he met Vivi and Lewis, how he loved them both, his guilt to not reveal it to them any sooner, the cave and finally...his death, his lover killed him and worse he was dying towars his other lover as his left arm was broken from one of the spikes, her agonized screams as she realized how he was dying towards her, and in the end his death came.

They backed away a little when all the memories came in their heads, they could only stare at their son's tragic fate, Samantha was the first to speak. "You died by the hands of one you loved...", James continued her words "And dying towards your other true love."

Arthur made another mistake, he shouldn't have let it happen, he would have curse Azoth for not saying anything about it, but he was a demon he couldn't probably know either. He trusted him and he wouldn't let his blind anger attack a second time towards him, he surprisingly saw his father smiling towards him "You fell in love with a very nice girl Arthur, i am proud of you.", she nodded in agreement, they would haved make a very nice couple and then suddenly her anger kicked in "And that damn Peppers ruined your life! with his fake care and charm he killed you!"

James wanted to be angry at Peppers too, but he was always the one to reasonate before he fell in total anger "But it doesn't make sense! I mean he didn't had any reason to kill our son!", Samantha only *tsk*-ed at James blindness, "He was obviously jealous! He killed our son just because Vivi gave him a simple kiss on the cheek, james...ON THE CHEEK!", James thinked about it and as silly as it seemed, it sounded pretty much true since there wasn't any other reason for such behaviour, and now he was completly angry at Peppers "That boy signed his road to death!"

They turned back and they finally noticed there was a demon with them "Why there is a demon in our house?" he pointed at Azoth as Arthur quickly calmed down his parents "Don't worry he's with me!", they gave him a worried look "He's with you? A demon?", Arthur saw their anger towards the demon, he cannot understand why "He's not only a demon, he helped me in the cave.", james would have laughed if it wasn't his son who was in front of him "Helped you? He's a bloody demon!", Samantha was the open minded one when it was about other species "Calm down dear, let our son explain."

As James agreed, Arthur quickly explained on how he tried to help him stop Lewis from murdering him, and he gave plenty of usefull information too. James noticed the demon had something familiar in his left hand, he quickly floated towards him demanding an explanation "How do you have THAT in your arm?", Azoth wasn't intimidated at all by James, he wasn't half as strong as Arthur, but he answered proudly "My king gave it to me.", James was cought by surprise "A king? who is the bloody fool to do such a thing?", Azoth gave him a big smirk as he pointed towards Arthur.

James watched in horror as he dashed towards his son "YOU!? But how?, you don't even-" and now he noticed, he had his crown right around his skull, "YOU NAMED HIM SENTINEL!?", then he pointed at his skull "AND HOW DO YOU HAVE MY CROWN!?", before he could answer Azoth came in to aid him "He deserves it a thousand times more than you!", he wasn't scared at James's accusations, but when he heard how Arthur had his crown, he didn't took too much time to laugh in his face to even dare to compare himself towards somebody powerfull as Arthur.

Before James could answer at the demon's insolence, he saw the deadbeats coming out from his son's star, "He's right!" one of the yellow deadbeats answered, "Our King is kind and mercifull!" one of the cyan hearted deadbeats said, "And at least he isn't close minded and meanie as someone like you!" the cyan-yellow finished his answer proudly.

James anger rose at the tiny ghosts insolence as he quickly grabbed the cyan-yellow hearted one "You little-!", he was shockedly punched in his ribcage with a powerfull punch from someone he didn't expected it, Arthur didn't waited a second in more as he saw his own father trying to harm one of his deadbeats, family or not he wouldn't let his deadbeats get bullied by no one "I WON'T LET YOU HARM THEM!", with his blind rage he punched with his flaming hand his father's ribcage and he fastly ended towards the wall.

The sword reacted by Arthur's sudden rose of power as it quickly floted in Arthur's left hand, soon the sword was surrounded in flames and sparks leaving a long line of those elementals to the ground as Arthur dashed fastly towards his father, "I WILL NOT TOLLERATE SUCH MANNERS TOWARDS THEM! UNDERSTOOD!?", his eyes were glowing bright yellow as he was pointing the sword to James's skull.

The demon was secretly enjoying Arthur's power in action, this is what he was waiting for a very long time, but the deadbeats quickly stopped him before it could get any further, they were touching his star with great care while humming sweet melodies, he quickly calmed down as he was hugging his deadbeats with great care, Samantha floated quickly to his husband, checking if his bones weren't damaged, to her relief he was only knocked out, she wasn't letting Arthur go away easily after this.

She was angry to her son, to all the people her own son punched out cold his own father, "Why did you punch him young man?", Arthur couldn't believe what he heard from her mother, how can she protect him after what he tried to do "HE STARTED IT! HE NEARLY HARMED ONE OF THEM!", Samantha wasn't pleased by his answer, but she perfectly could understand his son's anger "Correction. Your *Sentinel* started it by teasing your father!", Arthur quickly snapped by her answer "AT LEAST HE PROTECTED ME WHEN I NEEDED IT!", Samantha didn't wanted to believe her son's words, a demon protecting him, what a sick joke, she tried to calm down as she crouched to Arthur's eye level as she curiosly asked "Why are the deadbeats so important to you Artie?", Arthur wanted to answer her with all the rage he had in his body, but the deadbeats were there to calm him down whenever he needed it, "BECAUSE!...They are the only thing i have left...and they care about me..."

Azoth could not stand seeing his...*King* in that state, so he quickly went towards him as he gave a final proove to his whole *Family*, "As you can see, my king perfectly prooved towards your husband that the Throne is rightfully his, the crown and the sword prooves it too. The Crown materialized around his skull and Excalibur has united with his very soul through his elemental power. So unless you can show a higher power from him, he's the King of Kingsmen Kingdom."

Samantha wasn't the calm one, but she had to be in this situation, her son is still young to have a burden such as to be king "The kingdom does not need a brute, demon. It needs a wise leader.", she hated giving such mean words towards her son, but she needed to to do it in this situation, Azoth could only laugh at her ridicolous defense, he wouldn't leave this opportunity out "Firstly: I have a name, Azoth to be precise. Secondly: He is no brute. If he would be his deadbeats would have been long punished by him. Thirdly: He is wise and mercifull enough to not kill your husband after he openly tried to attack one of his deadbeats for giving their king a moral support. So even after this you think he cannot be a strong and wise King, then you truly don't know how to run a castle, let's not talk about a kingdom!"

She could only stare at his son for a long time, considering him to be King when he's only 22 is a very delicate decision, for how much he hated the demon...he had a point, Arthur is perfectly able to rule the kingdom with the right support "Fine.", she simply answered as she pointed out a simple fact "But we'll announce him king tomorrow..., for now he needs to know how is the castle, and we all need a rest today. It will take time to convince my husband of making our son King, but he'll agree in the end.", Azoth didn't wanted to rush when it's not needed, he will be patient since he needs a rest too, so he agreed to her terms "Very well. Since i am his sentinel, I'll search around the castle too. Now if you excuse me." and he started to look around the castle with a satisfied grin in his face.

samantha tried to give a smile to her son, and she could only see disappointing glares from him "Y-You think that i'm only a brute? Me? Your very son?", she quickly tried to explain herself, "Of course not Artie! I just don't want to burden you so soon at the role of being a king. It's not easy believe me!", she only received wrong understanding from his son "So you think i'm not good enough to be King?", she quickly cutted that idea away from him "No of course not! I know you would make a good King Arthur. But you're still young and you should have a lot of free time before having a heavy duty such as to be king!", Arthur knows her mother cares for him, but for Arthur, she never saw him more than a child who needed training wheels, he wanted to prove her wrong that he can handle it without too much problem, but he would never decline the help of his parents, not after they were gone for so much time from his life. So he nodded at her and he received and tight hug from her "You'll do fine Arthur. But let's take care of your father first okay? It will be incredibly hard to convince him. But he will accept if we can aid you as you will be king. It is fine if we aid you right?", Arthur gave a warm smile, "Of course! I would love your help!", they finally shared an idea together as they helped James to go in his bedroom to recover from his sons nasty punch.

It was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Long Live The King

((Thousand sorries for the ones who waited months for an update!))

(((Also, i'm sorry if i'm not portraying the LewViThur ship perfectly, i'm more of a ViThur shipper, but i try my best to keep it as an actual OT3.)))

(((It's a bit short. Sorry!)))

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Long Live The King**

Lewis was telling her all the details about their dead friend, how they had met, how they became friends, and when they started their paranormal investigation jobs, how they shared their gifts with each other, and at last his death with the lie he died in an accident.

"He's...Dead!?" They didn't expected Belle to hear their conversation, "You cannot be serious, tell me you're joking!" She didn't wanted to believe it, 'he must be kidding, he cannot be dead!', she just got her brother's sad answer "He is i'm afraid.", before she could demand how he fell off the cliff, her brother's phone ringed.

Lewis could only stare in shock as he heard who was calling him "It's Lance, now can you tell me where is my blasted nephew?" He wanted an answer, he was waiting for Arthur the whole night, it was fine for him if he decided to stay with his friends, but when Arthur didn't even warned him about it he started to get suspicious.

He didn't got any answer from one of his friends only endless stutterings and high hyperventilations from the phone, and now he was more worried than before "Answer me kiddo, where the hell is my nephew!?", he was finally giving him an answer but it was more apologetic than a straight answer "L-L-Lance! I don't know how to put this."

He could only get more impatient and worried, he had nothing against the young Lewis, but when somebody tries to hide something from him he can get easily nervous, especially when is about his nephew "Did something happened to him? Did he get hurt?", and finally he got his answer and he wished he would never heard it "W-Well i cannot put this in a soft way Lance. The truth is he's...he...He's Dead"

Lance didn't believed it for a second "He's Dead!? What are you talking about!? IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE!?", he could swear to hear the kid laughing or was he crying? And another time he got his answer "No ***hic*** , he fell off the cliff ***hic*** , and i wasn't careful enough to prevent it ***hic*** , if i was only... ***hic*** " he heard the young miss consoling him, "It's fine Lewis, it wasn't your fault."

They heard Lance heavily exhaling through the phone, they expected the biggest insult from him but they only heard his calm tone "Did he gave you the gifts?", Lewis quickly answered "Ye-Yes he did. The Crowns are beautifull.", Lewis was slowly calming down, Vivi and Belle were there to console him "And the Van?", Lewis answered more calmly "It's safe, it's right next to our house. We will bring it back tom-", Lance quickly cutted him out with a *grunt* "No. Keep it, if he would had ever give to someone the van, is to you kids."

They could hear Lance's small hiccups over the phone, guilt overwhelmed Lewis's body "Take care kids. If... If the van needs a repair... call me." and before Lewis could add something, Lance hunged up from the other side.

His hands shaked as he was slowly posing the phone on the table, 'This is all my fault...', he tightly hugged the back of his head, grabbing a handfull of his purple hairs, Vivi and Belle caressed his back, giving sweet hums to calm him down, it wasn't his fault, Arthur died by an accident, he doesn't deserve to feel guilty about it.

After he calmed down, he noticed Vivi's old scarf around her neck "Who... Who gave you that?", she looked down at the scarf she mindlessly weared when she woke up, she remembers wearing it... but she doesn't remember who gave it to her. "I actually don't remember... my head gets all blury when i'm trying to think about it."

She doozed off from reality, trying her best to remember... who gave it to her? It feeled so nostalgic wearing it again... but the confused memories didn't made her life easier. She snapped out of it, it wasn't important right now, Lewis was in a really bad state, and he obviously needed comfort "Lewis, would you like to watch something? A Movie or something perhaps?"

Lewis stared in her eyes blankly, he looked back at the photo, would Arthur leave him watch a film after what he had done? Heck... would he even let him breathe? "A-... A Movie sounds good. Nothing scary though... please..." they sweetly, a tad sadly smiled upon him, they helped him up on his feet, his hands was on the photo, not having an intention to leave it anytime soon. "I know it sounds a bit strange, but... can i look at him? I want to inspect him a bit more...", Lewis slowly nodded and hesitantly gave the group picture to her.

Vivi sat down on the couch, followed slowly by Lewis, who was worriedly looking at his girlfriend... can he call her his girlfriend anymore? "Do you want to know what films he prefered?", she breaked her long stare on the blonde from the photo, his question brought her attention on him "I... I wouldn't mind to know.", he weakly smiled as a memory came in his head "You won't believe this... but he was into Romance, Crime... and Horror."

She cocked up her eyebrows on the last category, from what Lewis told her, he didn't sound a person who would enjoy horror, and suddenly, Lewis broke in a small giggle "Funny thing, he decleared to hate the Horror genre at first... but he slowly started to like it, even if he over-reacted on the simpliest jumpscares."

Lewis sat closer towards Vivi, wrapping his left hand around her shoulder and give a small kiss through her hair, while Belle returned in their sister's room, with the intention to wake them finally up.

"He enjoyed it, because... of us, i guess. He secretly loved your sillyness as you watched a horror film, and maybe Arthur found the courage to watch Horror because, we consoled him."

Lewis broke into an another short giggle, memories on how Arthur got scared on... almost all of the Horror films they watched together

"It's a shame that you don't remember, the faces he made when he was taken by surprise of a jumpscare. He cuddled us like if we were teddy bears, and made himself small in your chest for fear, and you always sat on my legs as you cuddled back Artie."

Vivi formed a small smile on her lips, she didn't remembered anything about watching a horror with Arthur... or Lewis, but on how he described it, it seems the three of them had a good time, was he...

"I bet it was fun... but Lewis... can i ask you a question?"

Lewis was gently wiping out a tear from his eyes with his free hand, then looked back at Vivi, and he could see her wild curiosity.

"Of course."

Vivi was quite positive on what the answer will be, it made sense too. Arthur seemed an important person in their life, if they cared so much about him, it only made sense.

"Was Arthur our boyfriend?"

Lewis stared in shock at Vivi on that particular question, now how should he answer that? He certainly wouldn't have minded to start a relationship in three... and on the kiss that Vivi gave to Arthur in the Cave entreance... and all the time they cared so much for him... it would be only logical that he and Vivi, indeed fell in love with Arthur, he just hated himself for not trying to ask Vivi on bringing Arthur in their love-life.

He was so blind, he didn't notice the blush on Arthur's and Vivi's cheeks whenever they looked at each other, and towards Lewis. If he admitted his feelings then maybe... the whole accident wouldn't even happen, they could have just ignored the damn cave, and finally start to date together, Arthur.

What he is supposed to answer now? Telling the truth, that he was starting to be their boyfriend, then he ruined it by that ***accident*** would break Vivi's heart and hope. But if he will lie to her, she would be happy... but then the guilt for giving such a big lie would make him confess, sooner or later, and what would happen if he'll confess on Arthur's grave? Vivi would hate him for all the life... and he deserves it, but he needs her, and he needs her happiness too... so... he had an another plan.

"We-... We were going to tell him, after the cave accident, that we loved him. But-... then i killed him, i-... i'm so sorry Vivi."

Vivi grabbed his hands, and caressed them to give comfort. She doesn't know what happened in that cave, but it was clear that Lewis wouldn't kill the one they both love, it just... didn't make sense. Lewis was only blaming himself, it was just an accident... a sad accident.

"Stop that, it's not your fault, okay? And, even if i don't remember anything of him, i'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. I don't hide the fact that, that after on how you described him, i wished him as a boyfriend too... but please, don't blame yourself. I'm sure he's smiling upon us, or wherever he is in this moment, and wish for our love to last forever."

Lewis just nodded at his kind girlfriend, it just hurts to hear that she doesn't believe on the fact that he really murdered him! But at the same time... he is relieved, and it hurts, it hurts so bad, he doesn't deserve her love, he knows it. It would be more simple if just... Arthur came back from death, and took care with passionate love Vivi, and he would be so happy... he would just simply... disappear, with a smile on his lips.

With that final thought, he decided that it was enough about what if's, what is done, is done, and he wasn't going to forgive himself so easily, that's for sure. But all that he wanted to do right now, is to let Vivi gently lean on his chest, and watch whatever film Belle putted inside the DVD

* * *

Arthur helped his mother to carry his knocked out father, in their parents bedroom, a little bit of guilt came up as he looked at James, maybe knocking him out cold wasn't exactly the best of the ideas... **but he _IS_ the one to blame. He _DARED_ to try and hurt his deadbeats... Azoth was instead... _MOCKED_ for being a demon, the exact same demon who stood by his side and helped him on his feets when he was reborn as a ghost. How _DARE_ he-...**...

A deadbeat quickly came towards his king, he slowly caressed his beating star... and calmed him down before Anger and Wrath took him over again. Arthur smiled back at his kind deadbeat and patted his head, thankfull for his support, and he simply smiled back as he returned back to his fellow deadbeats, who were exploring the Castle together, with Azoth.

Samantha silently giggled at one of his son's deadbeats, they were surely cute and loyal to him, but... not royal just because he was stronger or the leader, they had some kind of admiration for him, and as much as she loved her son, she asked herself on why they admire him, so much. Sure, she was happy for his son for having these deadbeats... but a little bit of playfull jelaousy came when she tried to compare them with her's and her husband ones. They are always so much... troublemakers, so playfull and disobedient, but they loved them anyway, they were always there when they needed comfort, and they are always fun to play with when they have nothing to do.

After Arthur recovered from his rising Fury, he helped his mother to lay his father on the bed, and he couldn't help but to ask himself on how can a ghost loose consciousness? He watched as Samantha materialized the bed sheets, and cover James gently with them, and she turned back to Arthur more excited than pissed, and it confused Arthur quite a bit.

"Oh, Artie! We missed you so much, that you don't have idea... Of course, i didn't expected you to come to us so soon, but still! You are here, with me... with us. And my little baby is going to be King!"

And, this confused Arthur even more. Wasn't she against it, an hour ago? That he was... **a _BRUTE_ , and that he didn't deserve the title to be King?!**

"Obviously, i'm very scared. Being King is not an easy role, but just for the fact that your Deadbeats are so Loyal and Admiring compared to many others... i'm positive that you'll be a great King."

Plus, on why half of his deadbeats has Cyan hearts instead of Yellow, it's still a mystery, maybe it has to do something with the young girl he felled in love with... either way, she had to research it later in the library, right now, she had to talk with James, convincing him will be hard.

"Not much of a talker, aye? You didn't changed a bit... Have no fear! You're lucky to have your awesome mother for you! Trust me, he is stubborn as a mule when i have to convince him on something."

He kept his mouth shut, not to disrespect his mother or something... more to keep his anger at bay, he had to learn to control it, and fast. An another deadbeat, with a Cyan heart came to him and helped him calm down, with the same method as the previous one. Once again, he thanked her with a smile, as she respectfully returned it, Samantha invited them to look around.

"I'll see how i can convince james. In the meantime... why don't you go around the Castle and see how it is, i'm sure that your deadbeat knows where are the others."

The small deadbeat, excitedly started to drag his King towards her fellow comrades, and Arthur found so cute on how she grabbed his flaming hand with both of her little hands, that he couldn't resist to float and follow her happily.

They passed through walls, stairs and portrays, untill they eventually reached a training room, full of swords from different countries, and Azoth was checking them, while his Deadbeats animated the armours and started to have fun for themselfs, _'S_ _illy little ones...'_ he gigled in his skull as he floated towards his sentinel.

The small deadbeat looked at his brothers and sisters as they were having fun... and she wanted to join them badly, she received a pat on the head from his King, and with his gentle and beautifull smile, he nodded a little bit, and let her join them. She quickly possessed one of the inanimated armours and started to join in their swordfight.

Azoth turned back towards his King, a knowing and rather excited smile on his lips as he was pointing in awe at the swords.

" **Can you believe this?! There is actually a demon sword in this room... a fucking demon's sword! And it's none other than Uraziel's!** "

Even if he was actually a dick, and he crossed the line here and there, every demon knows that Uraziel was a born fighter, and that his sword was legendary. He quickly picked it up from the wall, he asked himself on how on earth these could stand attached to a mere simple wooden wall, but he wasn't going to make questions, certainly his King didn't know the answer, and he doubted that his father-slash-so called **_King_** would explain anything.

He throwed Excalibur to Arthur, and as he expected it, the sword reacted and quickly reached Arthur's flaming hand, getting a confused glance from his King.

" **The sword recognizes who is her real master. It seems she likes you.** "

Arthur watched Azoth going towards their deadbeats, he really should start to give them a name someday... he cannot call them ***Deadbeats*** forever.

" **Guys. Do you mind to give us some free space? We want to have some fun of our own too.** "

They happily obliged as they returned the armours in their respective place, Arthur knew what Azoth wanted to do, the only problem is, he didn't know how to use a sword.

" **Thank you. Sire, would you mind some sparings with your sentinel?** "

Arthur nervously walked on the other half of the training room, receiving a playfull grunt from Azoth, clearly disturbed but amused at the same time.

" **Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. Let's start with the basics...** "

* * *

Lewis and Vivi just finished their movie, and they quite enjoyed with, while his parents woke up an hour ago and went straight in the kitchen to prepare something to eat, his sisters wanted explanations on why Arthur is NOT here, thankfully Belle, saved this situation, and told them a lie hopefully believable enough for them. They didn't know how much hurted to lie in front of her sisters... she wanted to say the truth, but they would have hated Lewis forever, and she didn't wanted that.

"So, did you enjoy the movie?"

Belle asked as the credit roles went through the screen of the TV, she noticed on how much they lowered the volume as they looked back at her with shocked faces.

"S-... Sis... I told you to **DON'T** put a horror film."

Vivi softly chuckled as she was caressing her boyfriend's hair as he was slightly trembling in her hands, Belle returned a confused glance, she quickly opened the DVD player and saw the title of the film, she gasped as she returned an embarassed smile while she softly scratched the back of her neck.

"Whoops! Sorries... Why didn't you change the film then?"

Lewis angrily pointed a finger around Vivi's face, at her nose to be exact.

"Because she wanted to see it to the end!"

Vivi and Belle laughed at the face he was making, they know he didn't mean to shout at her and Vivi could only answer back with a lovely kiss on his cheeks.

"Aww~ Come on! You liked it too!"

Lewis watched irritated as they were laughing at him, there was nothing funny about it! It was scary as hell! He would have a long talk with Belle late-

Then he felt it, the soft kiss of his girlfriend, it was... angelical, as always, and he quickly melted in her soft kiss, forgetting all the anger in his body, then he listened to her playfull and amused words, he didn't wasted time and he returned the kiss, this time on the bridge of her nose, and she giggled... she was so ticklish...

"Hmm... maybe you are right..."

They heard Lewis's parents yelling from the kitchen room, the food was ready and everybody was on the table, including Mystery who just happily eated his fresh meat from his dog plate, they were the only ones left.

Lewis and Vivi sat up, while Belle removed the CD from the DVD, she needs to be more carefull next time, but... they enjoyed it, mostly Vivi, so... she doesn't feel particulary guilty for putting a horror film. She layed the CD on top of the DVD player, and joined his family.

(Sorries! This is short, i know! But nothing important happens in this particular day for Vivi and Lewis, tomorrow they'll do a lot more stuff, i promise.)

* * *

Azoth calmly watched as Arthur heavily gasped as he was shakingly wielding Excalibur, he did pretty good for one who didn't had any experience with sword fights, but he needed **A LOT** of practice, a King has to master his fighting skills, and it would be only a waste if they didn't used Arthur's power to the maximum, but this it's quite enough to keep the intruders out of the Castle.

"You-... You are good, Azoth."

At last, he talks. He was very silent after he knocked out James, and honestly... if that disturbed him... it shouldn't. The fucker deserved it, Egoistical asshole, that's what he is.

" **You are quite good with a sword too, sire.** "

They silently decided that it was quite enough for today, Azoth put Uraziel's sword back in the wall, which again... is still a mystery for him on how does this even works, or how they even have his sword, while his deadbeats congratulated his King for being agle to wield and use Excalibur.

Arthur gently layed the sword down on the ground, as he gave a group hug to his deadbeats.

"Thank you... it will still take time to match up with Azoth..."

As he was hugging them, one by one, he remembered something important, something he wanted to ask them since he met them.

"Uhm guys... what names do you want for yourselfs? I cannot call you Deadbeats forever... and you should have the liberty to have a name of your own."

The Deadbeats slowly broke their hug, and started to think deeply on his offer, a name wouldn't be bad, at all. Only... they didn't have any ideas right now.

"Well... Sire. We thank your offer... but... what name do you desire for us?" The Yellow/Cyan hearted deadbeat asked, getting a nod from his fellow sisters and brothers.

Arthur scratched his glowing hair, he should change his hairs while he's at it, maybe an another time...

"I-... You should decide, guys. But, don't worry too much about it, whatever name you decide for yourselfs, i'm totally fine with it."

Azoth watched his King with confusion in his face, why would he ever want a name for them? They exist to serve him, a name is completly irrelevant. At least, that's how he was teached when he was just a soldier for that... hatefull woman. Maybe it works differently here.

They started to think for names... how should they call themselfs? It wasn't easy to decide, there were a lot of names, and having the possibility to have one of them, is exciting, but also it gives them their identity, so... a name that fits their personalities maybe?

"Don't sweat it, you have all the time in the world to think about it."

Now Arthur's soul was calmer, it stopped aching in Rage and Wrath, and the sparings surely helped to calm his star down, and seing his deadbeats thinking over for a name for themselfs, it melted his soul, as a gentle smile came in his human form.

"Are we disturbing, perhaps?"

They looked back at the entreance of the training room, Samantha was leaning on the door with crossed arms around her chest, as James was standing in front of Arthur, ready to give his ultimate decision, to his son.

"So... i was discussing with your mother if you should take the throne or not."

James was looking at his son with a serious look in his human form, he saw on how it quickly picked the deadbeats curiosity, and stopped talking as they heard his words, the bloody Demon looked rather interested too... of course he was.

"I admit, that the idea to give such responsability to you, so soon, doesn't really satisfies me. Plus. You are reckless, and emotionally unstable, as your mother described."

Arthur slowly looked down on the ground, his body started to shake a little bit. This... man, **HE from anyone else, DARED to gudge him.**

"I'm not a kid anymore... **I AM NOT A FUCKING KID ANYMORE!** "

He punched the wall on his left, with Rage and Wrath, the same feelings he tried to avoid tonight, his father returned them in a matter of seconds. He looked back at his father, his yellow eyes slowly started to glow even stronger, almost at the point to blind somebody.

" **YOU... HOW DARE YOU GUDGE ME?! EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE?! YOU, NEARLY HURTED ONE OF THEM! AND I AM THE ONE WHO IS UNSTABLE?!** "

Azoth didn't believed that he was thinking this... but James had balls if he didn't flinched after this nasty comeback, truly, what did he expected? That he'll stay in silence and do nothing? He must be crazy...

The deadbeats were right behind their master, giving killing glares at James, as they touched their master's star... slowly calming him down again, they don't even know why did they stopped him from rightfully punching this meanie! He deserved it! But... it still seemed wrong for them, and they trusted their own instincts.

James looked back at Samantha, completly calm and sure of himself, he gave slight nod as he turned back to his son, touching his star... he feeled his incredible power slowly calming down, it was impressive indeed.

"You... You went against your own father, just to protect a mere simple servant of yours, no matter how low their role is... you still protect them. Son... You are a true Kingsmen, and even if i think that you are a bit young for this role... i'm sure you'll do just fine. You, are going to be King, and we, we'll be there to support you."

James warmly smiled at Arthur, even if he is still a little bit pissed on the fact that his own son punched him out cold... he admits it that he went too far when he grabbed something that was clearly dear for him, and seing his deadbeats so... loyal and cheerfull behind him, was simply beautifull.

He saw them quickly look back at their master worried, they feeled that something was wrong, and he saw a yellow fire leaking out from his son's skull, was he... crying?

"Son, don't cry... come here."

He tightly hugged him, and feeled his beating eagle meeting Arthur's star, flinching Arthur a little bit as emotions started to burst out, guilt, happiness, love all combined, and he couldn't stop from completly crying his heart out on his father's shoulder, receiving a slow and gentle caress from him.

"I was... going to attack you... again... I-... I'm so sorry!"

That's the Arthur he knows and raised, a boy with a golden heart.

"Shh... It's okay son... everything is okay..."

Samantha slowly joined the family hug, and Azoth was leaved with his mouth open. What happened? This is not the King he knew and started to like! This was the same weakly emotional Arthur as when he was alive! This was wrong, he is emotional... but he still feels the same power in his body, just... dormient. Huh... interesting.

Arthur wiped out his spectral tears, as he lovingly smiled at his parents. He was going to be King... and they were there to help him out, he was going to be usefull for once!

"We'll wait for you in the Throne Room, in the meantime... talk with your... _sentinel_. And clear some things out."

James leaved the room, and Samantha went towards Arthur's deadbeats.

"We need your help too guys. Would you like to help us out?"

They simultaneously nodded, and followed their master's mother, they helped their king's emotions... they had their respect.

Now Arthur and Azoth were left alone in the training room, the room itself was filled with silence, and the Demon was pretty confused right now. Talk about what? They don't truly think that he will expell him out now, do they? Arthur trustes him, and they can't deny the will of a King.

Arthur slowly walked towards his fellow friend, guilt filled his heart, he wasn't really nice with his sentinel yesterday. He wrapped his hands around him, seeking forgiveness from the demon.

"So... i was an ass with you yesterday... I'm sorry that i yelled at you in the cave and... sorry for destroying it. Even if it was some sort of cage... it was still your home."

The Demon watched with open eyes as he wrapped his hands around his shoulder, what was this fool doing now? Did they change him somehow? Fucked around his star or something? And why is his own heart beating so fast?

He heard, loud and clear his... totally not needed excuses. He still feeled bad for yelling at him in the cave? Come on! It's just normal! He was showing superiority! What is even wrong with that! These humans ARE strange... Or... does he feel guilty because he sees him... what the humans call. a... **Friend**?

"It's... okay. Stop hugging now."

Arthur immediately broke his hug, it was kinda strange doing that... maybe a shake of hands was better... oh well... he learned that he doesn't like hugs. Maybe Demons are not used to this level of friendship.

"So... we are still friends, right?"

Yep. Now he was totally sure, this human... sees him as a... friend. And for reasons and emotions that he cannot understand, makes him... happier, he is the first friend he ever had...

"Yes... We are friends."

Arthur leaved the training room, happy and satisfied by the outcome, even if he knew what his father was trying to do, casting him out, but he wasn't going to do that, he will show that not all Demons are Evil, and that Azoth can be trusted completly.

While Azoth leaved emotionally disturbed, what just happened was totally strange, he discovered new emotions that he didn't knew before, happiness, and joy, to have friend.

They reached the Throne Room, and to their parents surprise, Azoth was still with Arthur, while they were surprised to see other people in the room, but Azoth was MORE surprised to see the woman he hated the most... Shiromori.

"Dear son, i want to present you these people."

He showed the ghosts on his left, the young girl was warmly smiling at him, while the mid-age male was giving killing glares at him.

"On my left there is, Queen Asuna of Kimoto's Kingdom, and King Darius of Peppers Kingdom."

James glared at the woman on his right, and she simply and darkly smiled back at him.

"And to my right... Queen Shiromori... of the Demon's Kingdom."

He finished with much less enthusiasm in his voice, as he showed his son and his... _sentinel_ , to come closer, and when Arthur reached the final pair of stairs, he pointed him to sit on the throne.

"Give a warm welcome to my son. Arthur Kingsmen."

All three of them bowed in respect, accepting him as the new King of the Kingsmen Kingdom.

And Arthur, became King.

* * *

 **(A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand here we are, this is were shit will start to get real. I hope you enjoyed it!)**

 **((OH! If you have ideas for the deadbeats names, i would really like to hear a couple of them! The DB's are 7 in total, just for info.))**

 **(((I would really, REALLY like to read you opinion about this chapter. So don't be shy and leave a review if you want! I would be delighted!)))**

 **-Lapis Lazuli: I thank you for the kind review! You really gave me a boost up to continue! I would be delighted if you could create a profile in this site, so we can discuss more easily on what would you like to see on future chapters!**


End file.
